Thomas Drake - The New Boy Wonder
by OutOfTune
Summary: It was to no surprise that Damian Wayne would leave the shadow of Dick Grayson and become his own man. Thomas Drake has recently completed his training and replaced Damian. Thomas is Gotham's new hero. He is the second Robin to Dick Grayson's Batman. While Bruce and Tim are looking after the rest of the world, Thomas is left in the care of Dick as they watch over Gotham.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Here we are. This is the most prosperous city in the world. Full of opportunity. Yet, it is also the most corrupt. The crime rate is through the roof, and there is not enough police to take care of them all. This is Gotham City.

Years ago, my adoptive grandfather began wearing a certain mask and took the law into his own hands. It was something he had put so much effort training for. He wanted to clean up this city. He wanted to make it a safer place. There is so much that he had done for this city. He has currently left to take care of the rest of the world, along with my father. It is now my turn to help this city.

My name is Thomas Drake. I am currently being trained by a friend of my father's. His name is Richard Grayson. He did what he could to train my 'uncle', and now it is time for me to join the family.

It has been six months since I completed my horridly brutal training. I had never thought that so many skills were required for this kind of job. Even now, I still have a lot to learn. Maybe I'll feel it's not enough when I'm older.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

It has been so long since I have had a full night sleep. For so many nights, I have been patrolling parts of the city only to take down low-life scum. Robberies, rape, arson, you name it. All of these just seem a bit boring to me. How long do I have to wait for a more interesting criminal? Not _that_ interesting though. I don't want to come across someone like the Joker. Even Bruce has a lot of trouble taking him down.

Even though my night life may sound amazing to some, during the day, I'm just an ordinary teenager. I roll out of bed in the morning, get dressed, and head off for school. Just another day in the life of Thomas Drake.

Currently, it's a Saturday night. I'm at home ignoring the homework left on my desk as I'm called out to the Batcave.

"Thomas, get dressed. We're going out soon," said the Caped Crusader. While my father is somewhere else in the world doing more or less the same job, I am in the care of this man. Richard Grayson – the current Batman. He once went by the codename I am using now. Robin.

I take my costume from the closet and get dressed the restroom. I never really like this costume. But then again, what man in the right mind would enjoy wearing pixie boots?

"Alright Dick, I'm ready." I walked toward the Batcomputer, and had a good look at what was on the screen. It was just a map of the city, highlighting where we would be this time. Tonight, we are patrolling the Eastern part of town. We leave swinging around with our grapnel guns. Whenever we do this I always feel more like a spider rather than a bird. We reach the reach our destination and go our separate ways. It was more efficient this way.

I scanned the area thoroughly as I perched from the rooftop of a business building. Right below, it looked like there was a group of men gathering around. What were they doing? It looked somewhat dodgy. Even more so when they migrated to the back alley. I climbed down the fire escape to get a little closer.

There were four men. All of them had a medium build. From where I watched it was a little hard to differentiate them by face, so I had to go by what they were wearing. One wore a maroon beanie, one wore a leather jacket, one was in double denim, and the other was bald.

"So, shall we get down to business?" The man with the beanie started. He pulled out a large messenger bag from the dumpster – great hiding place might I say – and opened it, revealing what looked like a large amount of C4. "What do you guys what to blow up?"

"Wayne Enterprises?" The bad man suggested.

"What would we get out of that, you idiot?" The man in the leather jacket interjected.

Oh geez, were these guys only doing this for fun? And here I was excited, hoping it was something more organized. But then again, how would these idiots get a hold of so many explosives? That would be something I would have to find out.

I was only able to jump down from the fire escape before they had noticed me.

"Go back to bed, kid. We're doing business here." The man with the beanie said. Maybe they weren't familiar with me yet. I guess they will be soon enough though.

The bald man was first to take a swing at me. I was able to dodge that easily by taking a step back before I jumped back in to push his arm into his chest, and shove my elbow in his face. I'm sure that surprised them. A boy in pixie boots had a bit of fight in him. Baldy took a swing at me again, this time I took a step to the side to dodge. I then grabbed his forearm and hammered a spot just above his elbow as I pulled the back of his arm toward me. The quickest way to disable someone was always to break an arm or leg. The details may bore you, so I'm just going to say that I did pretty much the same to the leather jacket guy, and the one in denim.

The man in the beanie backed away from me in fear. I was able to dash towards him and grab him by the collar. I shoved him into wall.

"Where did you get the C4?" I demanded.

He stuttered before I shoved him a second time. "T-t-the Joker! I got it from the Joker."

God damn it.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

It is the end of the night, and we return to the Batcave. Of course, I had confiscated the C4. Dick only got low-lives, just like me. As I was getting changed out of my costume, I was debating whether I should tell him about the business with the C4. I was finding it hard to believe that the Joker would be giving out C4 to random criminals, but then again, he was an incredibly unpredictable character. Then that brings another question to my head: when did he get out of Arkham? Ugh, this was stupid. For now, I'm just going to assume he was naming random high profile criminals. Well, at least he didn't name someone who was out to kill me. But then again, the Joker _is _out to kill my father. Hopefully he doesn't feel the same about me.

"Thomas, what's in the bag?" Dick inquired, somewhat indifferently. Maybe it was because he had such an _under_whelming night that he was so bored out of his skull. I know I would be.

Now, I guess I should tell him about it. It would be a lot easier to crack this case if we were both working on it… Or maybe if he did the entire thing himself, which I wouldn't mind at all.

"C4." I answered nonchalantly. I guess maybe since they were dangerous explosives, I could have been more _chalant_ about it?

"Where the heck did you get that?" His voice sounded a bit more enthusiastic now. I guess explosives do make things more exciting.

"I got them from some low-lives." I answered. "Strangest thing, they said they got it from the Joker. I thought he was still in Arkham."

"He is." Dick was as confused as I was. It wasn't exactly the 'how' which had us stumped. It was more of the 'why'. But then again, the Joker is a crazy mo-fo who does nothing but cause chaos. So, the 'how' was also quite important. Looks like we'll be giving him a visit tomorrow.

It was a school night, so I had to get home. I left Dick in silence as I departed. The walk wasn't far. It took around twenty minutes for me to arrive home. The lights were on, so my parents were still awake. I had to spare myself from the lecture I was about to receive, so up the tree and through my bedroom window I go.

Unfortunately, moments just before I was about to crash out onto my bed, I had made eye contact with the devil that was my math homework. Every teenager's worst nightmare. Especially after a long night, fighting crime. I guess I won't be sleeping tonight. Maybe I can get some sleep in English class.

I was ten minutes into my work when the cell phone I had left on my desk all night began vibrating. I was getting a call. But from who? I hope to God that it's not Dick. I pick up the phone and answered the damn call. "Hello?"

"Thomas?" It was the soft voice of a teenage girl. I was so thankful to hear her voice in place of my dear mentor.

"Oh, hi Michelle. What's up?" I replied, as friendly I could be when I'm so close to falling asleep. Geez, I really need a coffee right about now.

"I've been calling you all night. Are we still seeing that movie tomorrow?" Now there's something that I had completely forgotten about. I think I agreed to this last week.

"Yeah. Of course we are." Dick will have to see the Joker on his own. But I'm fine with that. That guy scares the living crap out of me. "Is that all you wanted to ask?"

"No, but it's late. I guess I can talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay then. Goodnight." I waited for her to end the call before I went back to the beast that was my math homework. Something that I should have also remembered, but didn't. I should really write these things down somewhere, otherwise I'll never get a good night's sleep.

Aaand before I knew it, it was already morning. My homework was done, and I now had to get ready for school. Oh joy. I hope it's not too long until I can sleep.


End file.
